bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Terry Bogard (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 730196 |no = 7155 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 132 |animation_idle = 141 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A charismatic street-savvy fighter, Terry's strength of will allowed him to resist the worst of the evil that seemed to invade his soul upon reaching Grand Gaia. After breaking free of its insidious influence, he rejoined his friends and discovered that a familiar face was behind the tournament--an evil soul who he thought had been put away for good. It wasn't going to be easy, and plunging into the heart of an alien world certainly had its risks. But he had no intention of letting a monster get away with his hobbies, especially when they involved innocent lives... |summon = My strength is no fluke. That's why I'm here! |fusion = This is what makes a legend! Yeah! |evolution = Winning's tough, but when you get there... Aw yeah! | hp_base = 5625 |atk_base = 2043 |def_base = 2114 |rec_base = 1871 | hp_lord = 7312 |atk_lord = 2533 |def_lord = 2621 |rec_lord = 2301 | hp_anima = 8204 |rec_anima = 2063 |atk_breaker = 2771 |def_breaker = 2383 |def_guardian = 2859 |rec_oracle = 2539 | hp_bonus = 1350 |atk_bonus = 360 |def_bonus = 580 |rec_bonus = 280 |atk_guardian = 2295 | hp_oracle = 6419 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Legendary Hungry Wolf |lsdescription = 3 combo Fire and Earth attack on all foes & 50% damage reduction for 2 turn (self) & Add Fire and Earth to attack for 3 turns & Reduces Fire, Earth and Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns (10%) |lsnote = |bb = SDM: Power Geyser I |bbdescription = 4 combo powerful Fire, Earth attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction on self for 2 turns, adds Fire, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns & negates critical damage |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 4 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 19 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = SDM: Power Geyser II |sbbdescription = 4 combo Fire and Earth attack on all foes & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & Boosts ATK, DEF and REC (130%) for 3 turns & Boosts DEF relative to HP (15%) for 3 turns & Add Fire and Earth to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 5 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 40 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = SDM: Power Geyser MAX |ubbdescription = 5 combo Fire and Earth attack on all foes & 100% damage reduction for 1 turn & Boosts ATK, DEF and REC (250%) for 3 turns & Boosts Max HP (35%) |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 5 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Heroic Resilience |esitem = |esdescription = Negates critical and elemental damage & Negates DEF ignoring damage |esnote = |evofrom = 830177 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}